Le Temps d'une Nuit
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Prenez une pincée de thèmes, soixante gouttes de jus temporel et une cuillerée d'inspiration. Versez le tout dans ce chaudron bouillant. Rapprochez-vous et laissez-vous emporter par les douces volutes de fumée dégagées. Recueil d'OS pour les nuit d'HPF.
1. Rendre visite aux étoiles

_Texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF sur le forum. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…_

_XXX_

**Thème:** Visiter

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Personnages: **Luna L.; Dean F.

**Nombre de Mots:** 494

**Rating:** Tout Public

**Résumé : **

_Avancez-vous, chers lecteurs, avancez-vous.__  
><em>_Voyez-vous ce chaudron, bouillonnant sur le feu, là-bas?__  
><em>_Rajoutez-y, voulez-vous, une pincée de thème. Maintenant, très soigneusement je vous prie, versez soixante gouttes de jus temporel. C'est fait? Très bien. A présent, prenez une cuillerée d'inspiration et versez la au centre, très exactement au centre, du chaudron. Vous avez fini? Excellent. Maintenant, fermez les yeux, penchez-vous légèrement et respirez à plein poumons les volutes de fumée dégagées par la potion.__  
><em>_Pour finir, laissez-vous emporter..._

_XXX_

_**Rendre visite aux étoiles**_

Les cheveux détachés, tombant joliment sur ses épaules, Luna Lovegood observait l'étendue d'eau miroitante devant elle. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu, enjolivant le ciel de douces couleurs rosées et orangées. Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, bien qu'il fût encore tôt, Luna bailla doucement. Jouant distraitement avec sa baguette magique, elle créa des sortes d'arabesques dans le vent, inventant diverses formes partant dans tout les sens.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, et une branche d'arbre craquer bruyamment. Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant de jouer avec le vent mais, lorsque l'individu s'assit à ses cotés, elle s'exclama de sa voix rêveuse :

-Je savais que tu viendrais.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Luna ne s'en formalisa pas, et continua à jouer avec le vent. Puis, soudainement, elle se releva et se précipita vers le bord du lac. Le nouveau venu grommela puis se leva à son tour, sortit sa baguette et se rapprocha de Luna.

-Regarde, là, ce sont des grobadous.

-Si tu le dis, fut la seule réponse de son compagnon.

Luna sourit légèrement et releva la tête.

-Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Peu de gens croient ce que je dis, de toute manière. Mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que cela, tu sais ?

Encore une fois, son ami ne répondit pas. Les rougeurs sur ses joues semblèrent avouer qu'il avait un instant pensé ainsi, et cela le gênait légèrement. Luna ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure, haussant simplement les épaules en murmurant « J'ai l'habitude ». Ceci fut loin d'alléger les remords de son compagnon.

-Tiens, regarde le ciel, les étoiles ne vont pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Alors il leva les yeux vers le ciel, un léger sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

-Tu sais, j'aimerai bien visiter les étoiles, fit-il alors.

Luna se retourna vers lui, ses yeux brillant légèrement.

-Maman rêvait également de ceci. Elle disait que les étoiles étaient magnifiques, et que pouvoir voler parmi elles, les côtoyer un instant, serait incroyable et inoubliable.

Elle posa un instant, et releva la tête vers les cieux.

-Leur a-t-elle rendu visite un jour ? s'enquit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

-Oh oui, maman vit parmi elle. Elle brille à leur cotés. Regarde Dean, la voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant une astre scintillant plus que ses consœurs.

Dean leva alors les yeux, et observa la mère de son amie, reposant en paix près de celles qu'elle avait un jour rêvé de rencontrer.

-Tu sais, Dean, je sais que ton rêve se réalisera. Parce que nous allons tous rendre visite aux étoiles, un jour ou l'autre, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

Son ami laissa fleurir un doux sourire sur ses lèvres et chuchota :

-Nous allons tous dans les étoiles… Tu m'accompagneras ? finit-il plus fort, en se tournant vers son amie.

Le sourire ravi de Luna fut la plus belle des réponses dont il aurait pu rêver.

_XXX_

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier OS.

Je posterai très certainement le prochain demain,

A bientôt,

Julia Erwelin.


	2. Poisson empoisonné

_Texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF sur le forum. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! __Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…_

XXX

**Thème:** Poisson

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Nombre de Mots:** 544

**Personnages:** Maraudeurs, Lily E.; Alice P.; Frank L.;

**Rating:** Tout Public

XXX

**Poisson empoisonné**

En soupirant, Lily Evans se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, invitant Alice à s'assoir à ses cotés.

-Qu'avons-nous a faire pour demain ? s'enquit sa meilleure amie.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? grimaça la jeune rousse.

Alice éclata d'un rire nerveux, et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Si j'avais su que la sixième année serait pire que la cinquième, j'aurais fais en sorte de rater mes BUSES.

-Alice, enfin ! Ce n'est pas si terrible…Juste… Cinq devoirs de quarante centimètres à rendre demain matin à la première heure ? fit-elle d'un air désespéré.

-Autant commencer immédiatement alors, soupira la belle brune en sortant ses affaires.

XXX

Une heure et des poussières plus tard, le devoir de métamorphose bouclé, Lily et Alice s'autorisèrent un instant de répit.

-Et bien, ma belle, tu as l'air achevé. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te reposer un peu ? s'exclama Frank Londubat en arrivant derrière sa petite amie.

-Si je le pouvais, crois bien que je l'aurais fait, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, sur les nerfs.

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et la massa lentement.

-Calme-toi, Alice, et profite du silence momentané dans notre humble salle commune avant que les…

-JOYEUX PREMIER AVRIL ! s'écrièrent Sirius et James en entrant brusquement dans la salle commune, les bras chargés de victuailles.

-Ah, trop tard, fit Frank en haussant les épaules, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alice soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, tandis que Lily rougissait violemment.

-Joyeux. Premier. Avril ? s'exclama-t-elle, en se relevant brusquement. Non mais vous vous croyiez où ? Nous sommes dans une _école,_par Merlin ! Nous avons des _travaux_à rendre pour demain, et absolument pas de temps pour _festoyer !_Chose interdite, je vous le rappelle.

-Roooh, Lily-Jolie, relax quoi ! C'est le premier avril ! répliqua James en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter : Hey, les gens ! Vous voyez ce ma-gni-fique poisson en chocolat ? Celui qui fera la meilleure farce de la soirée en aura toute une boite ! Chacun a un parfum différent, et des effets différents, il va de soi.

-Des _effets_différents ? s'écria Lily, horrifiée.

-Oui, nous avons décidé de rendre à Slughorn un bonus sur les effets que provoquent les ingrédients étudiés. Ingénieux, pas vrai ?

-Mais nous étudions les composants des _poisons !_fit Alice, éberluée.

-Ce qui rend notre idée encore plus ingénieuse, riposta Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Frank éclata de rire, sous l'œil noir de sa petite amie, tandis que Lily se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil, consternée. Remus s'approcha de sa camarade et chuchota :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, j'ai supervisé les opérations.

-Ceci est censé me rassurer ? ricanna-t-elle nerveusement.

-Oui ? tenta pitoyablement Remus avant d'ajouter, en voyant le regard noir de la rousse : Encore une fois, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai fais en sorte qu'il y'est risque zéro pour…

-Les personnes que nous apprécions, ce qui veut dire que nous avons besoin de cinq minutes pour parler à Scott afin de lui apprendre le sortilège qui lui fera faire la plus grosse farce de la semaine.

-Scott ? _Scott ?_Mon _petit-ami _?

-Sirius, t'aurait pas pu te taire ? soupira James en s'éloignant brusquement d'un pas de celle qu'il espérait un jour conquérir.

-Oups ?

-POTTER !


	3. Fichue Poussière!

_Texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF sur le forum. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…_

_XXX_

**Thème:** Poussière

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Personnages: **Percy Weasley, Pénélope Dauclaire citée

**Nombre de Mots:** 320

**Rating:** Tout Public

XXX

D'un geste machinal, Percy Weasley referma la porte de sa chambre. De tons monotones, quoiqu'un peu agrémentée de couleurs purement Gryffondor, elle n'était que très peu personnalisée. Ci et là quelques ouvrages, quelques clichés, quelques souvenirs, mais rien qui ne soit aussi claquant que le grand poster des Canons de Chudley de son frère Ron, ou bien celui des Harpies de Holyhead ornant le mur de Ginny, la benjamine.

Distraitement, Percy se dirigea vers son grand bureau et attrapa le cadre de sa petite amie actuelle, Pénélope Deauclaire. Avec un petit sourire niais qu'il n'arborait guère, Percy observa ses belles boucles noires, son petit nez, ses…Merlin ! Là, ruinant le portrait de sa bien-aimée, un grain de poussière !

Percy, stupéfait, resta un instant immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, entrain de fixer ce petit grain de poussière. Jamais, ô jamais il n'y avait eu une seule saleté dans sa chambre. Tout était rangé à la perfection et était immaculé. Alors, lentement, précautionneusement, Percy déposa le bout doigt sur le cadre, tentant de faire coller le grain de poussière sur sa peau. En remarquant cela, la Penny du cadre ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, indubitablement amusée.

Percy ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à faire coller ce fichu grain sur son doigt…En vain, évidemment. C'est comme si…Comme s'il avait été déposé ici, exprès ! Se rendant compte du ridicule de ses pensées –qui s'embêterait à déposer un grain de poussière sur sa belle Pénélope ?- Percy soupira, et posa le cliché sur le bureau.

Maintenant, non seulement le cadre était sali de poussière, mais en plus y trônait une inlassable trace de doigt. Maudissant sa stupidité, Percy se frappa la tête en se morigénant et attrapa sa baguette magique.

_Récurvite !_

Et voilà. Un simple sortilège de second niveau et le beau cliché de son aimée étincelait comme il se le devait. Fichue poussière tout de même.

XXX

Vous pouvez retrouvez un autre OS, également rédigé durant les Nuit d'HPF, sur le monde de Bottero avec le personnage de Salim, sur mon profil. Jetez-y un coup d'oeil :)


End file.
